Dirty Little Secret
by The Original Amareaux
Summary: Caroline is finally in college. She wanted a fun and memorable night for her first night there, but what she didn't expect was a visit by a familiar face. Klaroline Goodness. *M* for you-know-what. Set at S5E1. TO/Baby Hope storyline doesn't exist in this world.


College was AMAZING!

Okay, sure it was only the first night in the dorms, but sharing a room with my best friends was the best thing, ever! Well, so far, it was only Elena and me, but Bonnie told Jeremy that she would be spending a bit more time with her mother, since they were hitting it off pretty well. I didn't blame her. But if she wasn't careful, she was going to fall behind.

So, our three-room dorm-a suite we had 'lucked into'-was a little roomier than what we needed. But, hey, if someone, like Jeremy or whoever, wanted to come visit, they'd have a place to sleep instead of just on the couch.

At the moment, Elena and I were celebrating our awesome beginning to our college lives by getting crazy at a frat party. And by crazy, I mean dancing our asses off in the middle of the floor, surrounded by guys. Sure, we were both technically 'taken', Elena's boyfriend being the annoying and ass-hat of a vampire, Damon. As for me? Well, I was still in the process of finding Tyler. He hadn't left me any way to get a hold of him, or for anyone else for that matter. Which sucked. I just hoped he would have come back for my first day of college, or something like what he did for our Prom, so I could tell him the good news. He was allowed to stay in Mystic Falls, since Klaus was going to be in New Orleans for a while.

Before the weight of missing Tyler pressed any harder on me, I downed another cup of Rum and Coke, holding the plastic container high in the air as Elena and I laughed and danced with each other. I had easily gone through... um... I wasn't sure how many I had, but it had to have been quite a few, since it takes almost twice as much for a vampire to get drunk than a human.

Taking Elena's hand, I shook my cup at her, making her laugh aloud.

"More?" she yelled over the music.

"Yes! Before another good song comes on!" Which was likely, since this frat had some pretty good taste in club music. We giggled our way out of the middle of the floor, leaving a few disappointed guys behind, and made a b-line for the keg. Elena had been drinking beer, where as I liked the liquor. She refilled her cup as I waited, patiently, next to her, still swaying my hips to the beat.

"There you are," a very familiar and annoying voice called, catching our attention. I immediately rolled my eyes when I caught sigh of Damon. I caught sight of Elena's large smile, making me want to barf up all my liquor.

"Ugh, can't you find something better to do than stalk Elena?" I demanded, shooting him a glare.

He stopped, putting a hand to his chest.

"Ouch, Caroline. You act like you don't want me here."

"You got that right," I snipped.

"C'mon, Caroline," Elena sighed, turning to me. "We talked about this. Damon and I are together. We've been together all summer. You gotta get used to it sometime."

"Well, you two may be an item, but that doesn't mean I have to get used to it, tonight. It's our first night as official college students, and I refuse to let him ruin the experience."

"He's not, Care. Just give me a minute, okay?" she asked. I huffed, shooting Damon another glare. He responded with a smirk, making me all the more pissed off.

"I'm going to get another drink," I announced, then stomped my way through the crowd, my cup crushed in my palm.

This was so stupid! Damon was totally ruining the night! Couldn't he have been like any other 'boyfriend'-YUCK!-and stayed at home, wondering if Elena was dancing with another guy or maybe cheating on him? But NO, he had to drive all the way here, and stalk her like some pervert, over-obsessed guy with too much time on his hands.

I just wanted to punch that dick in the face!

Tossing my cup into one of the large garbage buckets near the make-shift bar, I nodded to the bartender that I was pretty sure was a pledge. He looked fresh out of high school, just like me. Plus, he was wearing a pink sash and a princess crown, complete with matching, tiny, feather boas.

"What can I get you?" he asked, adjusting his tiara.

"Rum and coke," I frowned. Then quickly added, "And two shots of Patron."

His eyes got a little wide, but he nodded. "You got it."

I watched him throw it all together, then I quickly tossed back both shots, washing down the strong taste with the contents of my new, red cup. Catching sight of Princess Bartender, he stared at me with his mouth hanging open like a fish gasping for water.

"Thanks," I said, tipping my cup to him, before I waltzed back over to the keg, ready to rip Elena away from that stupid, ego-centric vampire she called her 'boyfriend'.

Again, YUCK!

When I couldn't spot them around the keg, I gritted my teeth when I raked through the faces on the dance floor. Yup, there they were, dancing, with their hands all over each other and macking like it was going out of style.

Great. I had lost my dance partner. Now, I looked like a lonely, drunk girl, instead of someone out with her best friend, celebrating our right of passage into the adult world.

Now, I was left to celebrate it by myself. How pathetic.

Chugging my drink, and barely tasting it, I tossed my cup in the garbage. If I was going to have to watch Elena and Damon suck face, I was going to need another shot of tequila... or five.

Turning back around, I marched back to the bar and ordererd two shots, again, foregoing the Rum and Coke. Mixed drinks weren't going to be enough to drown the irritation I was feeling. And I must have been impressing the pledge, because he was watching me with amazement, and even gave me a bit of advice to slow down. Little did he know, I couldn't get alcohol poisoning, on the count of being one of the undead. I'd probably feel like shit for a little while, but I couldn't die from drinking too much.

By the sixth shot, I was feeling pretty good. I was haze enough that I didn't give a flying fuck about Elena and her poor choice in men. I mean, how could she pick Damon? He was... he was DAMON! Slimey, womanizing, selfish, nassasistic, irritating and... and just slimey! I didn't care if he 'turned a new leaf' or if he was going to be a good little boy for Elena's sake. Damon was Damon, and was always going to be Damon.

Looking around, I had a sudden urge or just grab someone and start making out. It wasn't fair that Tyler wasn't here. Why couldn't he leave me an emergency number? Or, like, a covert meeting place. Or just... something! Did he even want to keep an opportunity open to let me get a hold of him? Did he want to be gone? Was he sick of me, and used Klaus banning him from Mystic Falls as an excuse to get away from me?

Wait, I was letting my brain get away with itself. But it still would have been nice if he had done something to let me get a hold of him when I needed him, or if I had important news, like Klaus wasn't going to kill him.

I downed one more shot before I marched from the bar and through the crowd.

I had been dry for the whole summer and even before that! I'd been practically saving myself for him, and after three months of hunting for him, trying to find out where he is so I could get him to come home, I got nothing but pent up energy with nowhere to get rid of it. And where was he? Not here, helping me out! That was for damn sure!

Stumbling a little, I aimed for the door. I didn't bother looking for the love-birds. I didn't need to see them practically doing it in the middle of a bunch of drunk college people. I was just going to go back to my comfy, cozy dorm to curl up in my favorite fuzzy blanket and sleep off my wasted buzz.

Reaching the dorm, I pulled out my keys, fumbling a little with the lock before I got the key in and shoving the door open. The main room was blissfully empty and dark. Making a b-line for the couch, I flopped down and burried my face into one of the cushie throw pillows I had picked out with Elena. The girl who was off doing God-knows-what with... Just, ew.

Life wasn't fair. Elena always got tons of guys at her disposal. She never had to be alone in the relationship aspect of life. Me? I was always losing guys. Matt, because the High-Bitch herself, Katherine, had to turn me into a vampire. Then Tyler, because of all of the stupid complications with Klaus. Hell, I even lost Klaus to New Orleans, who, since I was drunk enough, I could admit was pretty attractive. I mean, I wasn't blind for crying out loud, and I was a sexually active female. Plus, he had a few pretty hot tattoos I had seen when I was busy digging that invisible white oak stake from his back. It was kind of the first time I had seen him half naked, and it wasn't all that bad of a sight.

Sighing, I rolled to my back, staring at the ceiling. All this thinking about my self-forced abstinance and then Klaus' tattoos and stuff wasn't helping my mood. Now, I was irritated and horny. Great.

A knock on the door made me groan. Hoisting myself from the couch, I stomped my way to the door.

"Elena, if Damon is with you, I swear to God-" I snapped, yanking the door open.

"I promise, I've come alone."

Klaus stood in my dorm doorway, his hands open like he was surrendering. It took me a moment to get over the shock of seeing him. I guess if you thought about the devil, then you'd get him knocking on your door.

Shooting him a glare, I demanded, "Are you telepathic or something?"

"I don't believe so," he said, tilting his head curiously at me. "Why? Are you thinking of something I should know about?"

"N-no!" I started, then shook my head. "Never mind. What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be in New Orleans, terrorizing the locals?"

"Actually, I decided that I needed a break from the mayhem and decided to see how well you've settled in." He glanced around behind me, smiling smugly. "I see you've 'aquired' yourself a very decent home here on campus."

Not wanting to confirm his suspicion that I had compelled certain people to gain this suite, I shrugged. "I'm just lucky like that."

"You strike me as the type of person who doesn't believe in luck."

What did he mean by that? Ugh, who cared, I was too drunk to try to dig through one of his Klaus-isms.

"Is there anything else you need?" I asked, irritably.

"Aren't you going to be a good host and invite me inside for a drink?" he asked, innocently. Too bad for him that I knew there was nothing 'innocent' about him. "I have come a long way, as you know."

I opened my mouth to deny him, but some stupid little voice in the back of my head whispered, "Do you really want to spend the remainder of your first night on campus alone?" But it was right. I wanted to celebrate being here, not mope in my room, by myself. It would be a pathetically horrible start to my first year.

"Fine, whatever," I grumbled, stepping aside and letting him waltz his way past. The moment he began gazing around the room, glancing at our small kitchen-slash-livingroom-slash-breakfast-nook, made me unsure if this was a good idea.

Yet, I pushed the uneasiness down and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of burbon Elena had for just-in-case Damon visits. I refused to be alone, unable to share this very important night with anyone. Klaus wasn't my first choice, but at least I knew he wouldn't ditch me.

Pouring two glasses and dropping in some ice, I brought them into the small livingroom section to where Klaus had made himself comfortable on our couch. I tried to ignore the fact that he had been watching me over the back the entire time.

"It's a little warm, so if you want more ice, you'll have to ask," I said, flopping down on the opposite end. I took a long swig, staring at the small, black TV screen I had recieved as a gift from Mom for graduation.

I glanced over at Klaus, who took a small sip of his drink.

"So, how has your first night gone?" he asked. "I assume you ventured out to investigate a party or two?"

"Actually, I did. Elena and I went to a frat party down the row," I said, then frowned down into my cup. "But then stupid Damon showed up, and she ditched me to go make out with him. All he wanted was to be all posessive and stuff, and grab a piece of ass while he was checking up on her. I mean, it must be nice to never be without a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean she should ditch her friends for him. You know?"

When I looked up at Klaus, I realized I had been rambling. And he didn't cover up the fact that he was completely amused by it. He had turned to face me better on the couch, his arm strung along the back as he sipped from his cup, again. Crap. I probably sounded like an idiot. I felt a sudden need to backpeddle, giving me diahrea of the mouth, again.

"Not that Elena doesn't deserve a boyfriend. Hell, if I had someone special in my life, then I'd probably be with him, too. But, like always, I end up alone."

God, I sounded stupid. He probably thought I was the worst whine-ass in the whole state of Virginia.

"You're not alone right now," he pointed out, tipping his glass to me.

"You don't count," I said, rolling my eyes. Realizing that sounded incredibly mean, I quickly added, "What I mean is that, you know, we're not like that."

"Really? Then what are we?" he casually asked, but the question carried more weight than he let on. I watched him take another sip from his glass, giving me a moment to think of a response.

"We're..."

Dammit, I couldn't think of one. I just stared at him, my mouth hanging open, ready to be used but never given anything to say. I could practically feel the seriousness drape over the entire room, as Klaus leaned forward, rolling his glass between his palms.

"You know full well what I want us to be," he said, still maintaining his blaze tone, but his eyes were so smoldering that I had to look away. I stared at my almost empty glass, unsure of what to do or how to answer. I was even a little surprised at how my face warmed at his words. I knew Klaus was in love with me. There was no denying that. And even though I knew I wasn't in love with him in return, I did feel a little... curious.

Glancing up at him, his gaze hadn't left my face. Holy shit, this man could be intense when he wanted to be.

"I can't do that," I whispered.

"Are you sure of that?" he asked.

There went my words, again. Stupid, drunk brain. Why weren't you working right?

"I'm pretty sure," I said, adding a 'duh' look.

"Then let's conduct a trial test," he suggested. I raised a brow at him.

"Trial test?"

"Mm-hmm," he nodded. Setting his drink down on the coffee table, he repositioned himself a little closer to me, facing me fully. I shied back a little, suspicious of his actions. But he was moving slowly, as if not to frighten me off. "Let's see which it is. I propose that we try an innocent, quick and painless test to find our answer."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, sarcastically, still eye-balling him. "And what's this little test?"

"A kiss."

I almost dropped my glass.

"Excuse me?"

He smirked, "I'm not asking for anything more than just a small peck. If you can give just that, then we'll know the truth."

"You're such a pervert! I'm not kissing you!" I gaped at him. Standing up, I snatched his cup from the table. "I think it's time for you to go."

Marching to the kitchen, I heard him get up from the couch, but he didn't follow me. I dumped his glass and mine out, busying myself with rinsing them as well. I sighed, turning around when I felt him standing a few feet behind me.

"Are you afraid?" he asked. How could he be so... so easy-going about this kind of conversation?! Was he crazy?!

"Who said I was afraid?" I demanded.

"Then prove it." The dare in his eyes was so aggravating!

"Fine!" I snapped. "You want proof, then here!" Planting myself in front of him, I grabbed his jacket and yanked him forward. A little awkwardly, I pressed my mouth to his. The kiss didn't last more than a couple seconds, but it scortched me from head to toe. Holy hell, it had been forever since I had kissed someone. I almost forgot what it felt like.

Pulling away, I tried to keep my breathing normal, but it just kept coming out in huffs.

"There, satisfied?" I had to swallow when I watched his eyes narrow.

"Not in the least," he answered. Rushing me, he pushed me against the kitchen counter. I gasped when his hands gripped my waist, pinning me in place. I clutched his jacket, again, but didn't push him away. Every muscle in my body was locked up, waiting to see what he was going to do. I could practically see the animal in his eyes, his gaze burning me, making me hot enough to internally squirm.

"Klaus," I squeaked when his hips pressed just a little harder into mine. His chest heaved as he leaned into me, our noses practically touching.

"Tell me to leave, right now, and I will," he practically growled. His nose brushed my cheek, his lips so close to mine that the proximity stole my breath.

I couldn't speak. All I could think was that I was horny as hell, had been for months, and was stuck dealing with it. But here was someone, a very hot and sexual someone, who wanted me, badly. And when I mean badly, I mean I could 'feel' it along my front. Only a vampire could get a hard-on that quick.

I should have been disgusted. I should have been screaming my head off and throwing everything within arm's reach at his head. But I just stood there, trying to figure out how to breathe, again.

"Caroline," he urged, his lips brushing mine as he spoke my name. I whimpered quietly at the contact. He pulled back enough to look me in the eyes, surprise coloring his. Then, taking my silence as an answer, he leaned back down, ghosting his mouth against mine. When I didn't push him away, he did it, again, making my knees weak from the sharp, heavy need choking me.

No longer hesitant, he pressed his lips fully to mine, sucking out what last bit of air in my lungs I had left. Twisting my fists tighter, I let him pull me closer, the friction of his chest against mine making me want to moan. His tongue darted out, licking my bottom lip. I didn't even think as I parted my lips and let him inside. He groaned with pleasure, as if he had been thristy for years and I had handed him a glass of water. The sound made my body heat, again, and a wetness gather between my thighs.

Lifting me off my feet, Klaus sat me on the counter, manuvering himself between my knees. My skirt was hiked up, but his hands stayed on my waist and in my hair. That wasn't where I wanted them. I wanted to be touched, I wanted to be held. I wanted to be screwed senseless.

Shoving off his jacket, I took control. A bit clumbsily, I pulled apart my belt sinching my dress at the waist, tossing it to the floor. Grapping the hem of his shirt, I practically tore it off him. Ah, there were those tattoos, again. They were even more sexy than I remembered.

Klaus pulled me back into a kiss, a grin on his lips. Lifting my ass up a little, he pulled my dress all the way out from under me, then up over my head. When I was left in nothing but a black, lacey bra and panties, he drew his hand down my front, between the valley on my chest.

"Beautiful," he murmured, before he leaned down to kiss the path his fingers made. His hands were adventurous, caressing and exploring every bit of my chest. When he nipped one of the hardened peaks through the fabric, I moaned, my fingers threading into his hair. I pulled when he did it, again, refusing to let him tease me.

He chuckled against my skin, then manuvered to kiss up the underside of my chin. His hands swept up, his fingers hooking at the hips of my panties. I put my hands down to lift my ass up, again, but he didn't move to pull them away. Instead, he brushed the tips along my skin until one hand drifted between my thighs. I gasped, leaning back against the hanging cabinet, as he slid a finger inside of me. Pushing my knees wider apart, he pulled away enough to watch my face as he toyed with the one spot that was so on fire than I could combust at any second. I was impressed and annoyed to the max that he seemed to know exactly what he was doing to keep me from coming, but making me go absolutely crazy in the process.

Reaching for his belt to undo his jeans, I was able to yank it apart, but he pulled away right when I unsnapped the button.

"Hey!" I protested, breathlessly. I shot him a glare, but he wasn't phased in the slightest.

"I want to explore you," he said, then twisted his fingers, deliciously. I cried out, whimpering, making me grip his shoulders to keep from rocketting right off the counter.

"Haven't you ever heard of a quicky?" I huffed out.

"I have no intention of being quick with you, Caroline," he said, his voice dripping with nothing short of pure sex.

Holy shit.

Lifting me from the counter, he asked, "Which room?"

"Left," I panted just before we shot inside and my back was pressed to my clean and crisp, never-been-slept-in bed. It was about to get the break-in of its life.

His mouth crashed to mine, moving in tandem with his hips as he ground against me. His fingers weren't even inside me, anymore, but I still felt so close to the edge that I felt my sanity slipping. I never needed something so badly in my life.

Hooking my knees over his hips and pulling him closer with the heels of my feet, I took my turn to smirk when he moaned into my mouth. Using a bit of vampire strength, I flipped us over, straddling his lap. But victory was short-lived, because using his infinitly stronger ability, he flipped us back over, then pinned me down with one hand on my stomach. Geez, way to make me feel pathetic. Well, I would have, if I wasn't so turned on.

"Someone's eager," he chuckled at me.

"Someone's having way too much fun teasing," I snapped back.

"That, I am," he said, then, keeping his hand on my stomach, he slipped down the bed to kiss and nip along my hip. I wriggled under his grasp, but didn't get very far. Geez, did he have to be so strong? I was helpless as he used his free hand to easily pull down my panties and flick them off my feet. Spreading me wide, he didn't wait to take a long, leasurely lick from my soaked opening to my very sensative peak. My whole body tried to buck, but there was nowhere for me to go, making the sensations all the more consuming.

"Klaus!" I gasped when he took another long lick. My fingers dug into his restraining hand and another into his curly, blond hair.

Two of his fingers plunged into me at the same moment he used the tip of his tongue to tease the nub. Then, with a quick and hard suck, he thrusted his fingers vigorously, over and over. I cried out, gasping and begging, trying to rock my hips up against his mouth. I was so close!

Suddenly, his touch was gone, making me yelp in frustration. I lifted my head to yell at him, but he was over me before I could get out another word. Claming my mouth, I could taste myself on his tongue. It took me a moment before I realized that he had shed his pants and boxers. Nothing separated us.

Gripping the underside of one of my knees, he lifted it to open me widely to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, flinching when he slid fluidly inside. My whimper matched his groan, his hips immediately setting a steady, head-spinning rhythm.

"So perfect," he moaned lightly, just before he picked up the pace. I felt my muscles tensing from the rush that was building in my lower stomach. Gripping my hand in his, he pinned it above my head, his other still holding my knee up. I lifted the other, the change sending me over the edge.

"Ah!" I cried out, my body spasming around him. The sweet release was so powerful, I didn't realize when my fingers dug into his back, the scent of blood filling the air. But instead of stopping, it only spurred him on, ramming harder into me, making my orgasm roar through me, again.

"Klaus!" I choked out, struggling a little underneath him. "W-wait!" It was too much! If he kept going, I was going to scream!

Letting go of my hand, he curled his fingers underneath my shoulder and secured himself to me, never stopping to let me down from my high. Giving in, I hooked my ankles together over his ass and cried out so loudly, the entire floor must have heard me.

With a grunt, he slammed into me, burrying deeply as a scortching heat filled me from the inside.

We were a tangled, panting mess, niether one of us moving for at least a few minutes, so we could catch our breath.

"That was... beyond anything I had ever imagined it could be," he said, trailing a line of kisses down my throat.

"Yeah," was all I could manage to say. I was complete Jell-O, just a boneless mass on the bed. Every bit of my body was sated so well that I didn't want to even move a finger. I just laid there with my eyes closed, my heart pulsing like crazy in my chest, making my whole body throb.

Slowly, he pulled out, making me whimper, a fresh flash of heat snapping along my lower belly.

"Don't make that sound, or I just might have to try for another round," he warned, playfully, before he kissed my lips.

"Gimme a minute, and we just might," I joked, though I kind of wanted to be serious. It had been a while, if not ever, that I had that kind of release. I chalked it up to the fact that I had been pent-up for just about forever. I mean, sex with Klaus couldn't be 'that' good... could it?

I had a sudden urge to test that theory out, as I laid underneath him, watching him grin boyishly and sexily down at me. I swore there was a glint in them that made my insides swirm, excitedly.

Reaching up, I pulled him down to kiss me, again. I kissed him slowly, making sure to absorb every feeling, every sensation. Running my hands through the hair curled at the nape of his neck, I slid my hands lower, relishing in the feel of his muscles moving under my palms. He was hard, but soft, like steel layered with satin. He felt powerful, and he was. If he wanted, he could snap me in half, literally, like a twig, and not even break a sweat.

Could he even sweat? Sure, we just had wild monkey sex, but could I give him a large enough work-out to make him perspire even a little?

Why not find out?

Flipping him over, suddenly, I perched on top of him. He looked mildly surprised, but completely pleased.

"So, another round it is?"

"We're gonna go until you break a sweat," I said without thinking. Did I really have to voice my inner thoughts? Stupid alcohol. I fought down a blush, trying to seem sexy and in control.

"Then I hope you have a couple days to spare," he quipped, sitting up to wrap his hands around my waist, pulling me flush against him. "I do not tire, easily."

Holy shit. I was a puddle right then and there.

"We'll see," I said, trying to call his bluff.

All he responded with was a devilishly seductive smirk.

Oh boy, I was in trouble.

Heat rushed through me as his erection pressed against my backside. I rose up just enough to let it slip between us, my front rubbing along the shaft that was still slick with both our orgasms. I felt him twitch, making me eager and almost jumping the gun and jumping him. But I wanted to play a little. If I couldn't make him sweat, then I would make him beg. Round One was all his, and now I was going to claim Round Two.

I felt his chest rumble with a growl, before he lifted me up by my waist to position me over the tip. Quickly, I broke his grasp and backed off enough to lay him back down between us. He shot me a stern look that I only smiled, innocently, back at.

"You got to tease me, now it's my turn," I said. Letting me push him onto his back, I reached down between us to lightly rub my fingers along the head of his cock as I rubbed myself against the shaft, back and forth. I watched his face and his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as he tried to focus on me. The sight of my little bit of teasing made me a bit drunk on power. I wondered what else I could do to make him go crazy.

Wrapping my hand around the head, I squeezed lightly, then rotated my palm against him. I was rewarded with a deep moan, his hips bucking up into me, making me shiver from the contact. His hands were back, latching onto my hips to rock me against him.

"Sit still," I scolded, playfully. I let go of him to swat at his hands. "And keep your hands to yourself."

"I'm not sure I'll be capable of that," he warned, but removed his grip from me. To be a good boy, he reached up and behind him to tuck his hands under the pillow. I was pretty sure he was gripping the matress to keep from touching me.

Fuck, it was a rush to watched Klaus obey me, even just a little.

Rocking harder against him, I saw the muscle in his jaw pop, his eyes glued to me. Smiling, I unsnapped my bra and pulled it off my shoulders. Dropping it to the floor, I drank in his wider eyes. There was no hiding that he wanted to touch me. And until we reached his breaking point-or mine-he wasn't going to be allowed to.

"See something you like?" I asked, rolling my hips against him, again, at the same time as I rubbed my palm against the tip.

"Very much," he answered, roughly.

"Then I guess I should turn around," I said. "I wouldn't want to tempt you too badly."

Klaus opened his mouth to protest, but I shook my head at him. Twisting around, I repositioned myself with my back to him. Instead of continuing what I was doing, I lifted him up to slid just the tip inside of me. Leaning forward, I rubbed up and down his shaft with my hand. He was twitching so hard that I could feel it from the barely of inch of length inside of me.

"Caroline," Klaus growled through what sounded like clenched teeth.

I 'tsk'ed back. "I'm not done, yet."

Slowly sliding him a little further in, I had to take a breath to keep myself steady. Damn, I just wanted to plunge him inside and ride him like it was going out of style. But I also wanted to tease him like crazy.

I tossed him a look over my shoulder, watching his expression as I eased him the rest of the way inside, as deeply as I could get him. His arms tensed, hard, and I heard something in my matress pop.

"Hey, don't break my bed!" I said, pointing a finger backward, over my shoulder at him. "Or you're buying me a new one, got it?"

"Of course, love," he smirked, but the tense, primal look still covered every inch of his face. I took a little bit of pity on him, seeing how hard he was struggling. And I wanted my bed to stay in one piece.

Rocking against him, I leaned forward a little to plant my hands on his thighs. I kept it slow, letting the snaps of pleasure race through me. Losing myself a little, I rode him harder, letting my head fall back as I closed my eyes to feel every movement, every touch. A growl from deep in his chest sent shivers up and down my spine. Instantly, he was sitting up, his arms reaching around me.

"Klaus," I scolded, playfully, but I didn't move to stop him. I wanted to be touched, I wanted his hands on me. He grasped my breasts, massaging them a little roughly, then pinching the peaks. I gasped, arching into his hands, my head laying back to rest on his shoulder. He kissed and nipped my exposed neck and shoulder, thrusting upward into me as I came down to meet him.

One hand drifted down to the joining of my thighs, rubbing lightly on my swollen nub. It didn't take much to bring me to the edge, desperate for release, again.

Pushing my knees further apart, I was open wide to him and his curious hand. His other was still teasing my breast, drawing out sounds from inside me that I didn't even know I could make.

We rocked hard against each other, Klaus hitting a deep, sensitive spot inside of me. It only took minutes to push us over the edge, leaving us in a throbbing, panting mess all over, again.

We had flopped down next to each other, trying to slow our heartbeats and gather our senses.

A laugh and the sound of the front door to my suite opening. The distinct voices of Elena and Damon came floating in.


End file.
